


Prophesy

by beggsyboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Mentions of Consensual Underage Sex, Multi, Prophesies, Slight Violence, Smut, Werewolf Mates, au-werewolf, mentions of kidnapping and abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Two wolves would come together as one and bring forth a new age of werewolves.  But some did not want that prophesy fulfilled and would do anything to stop it from happening, even if it meant betraying their family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is based on an idea I had for a script/fiction piece. If any of you haven't read my profile, I have both my Bachelors in English (specialized in writing) and my MFA in creative writing (specializing in fiction) so my goal is to be published but I like seeing the response to my regular story ideas so I decided to do a fan fiction spin.
> 
> This is an Alpha/Omega werewolf AU story. Oliver is the Alpha werewolf and Felicity is the Omega werewolf. Neither of them have siblings. They bonded quite young and Felicity got pregnant. I don’t want to give more away but it is a bit angsty. I hope you enjoy it!

 

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked Oliver as he stood in her office.

She hadn’t seen them in years.  In fact, the last time she saw him was shortly after the birth of their twins when she was just seventeen.  She was madly in love with the werewolf known as Oliver Queen.  He was four years older, charming and somehow found her sixteen year old babbling clumsiness attractive.  He brought out feelings she didn’t know were possible.  They connected.  Felicity had never met a male werewolf before and Oliver never knew of female ones either.  It wasn’t long into their relationship that he met her mother, Donna Smoak, a very powerful werewolf herself.  After meeting Oliver, she refused any interaction between Oliver and her daughter but they never understood why.  But Donna couldn’t stop young love and they met in secret.  Six months into their relationship, Felicity became pregnant.  Donna wanted her to get an abortion when she found out and even more so when she found out Felicity was pregnant with twins but they refused to do so.  Eight and a half months later, Thea and Thomas Smoak Queen were born and Oliver disappeared with baby Tommy a few days later.  Felicity did everything she could to find them but it was no use.  Even with her superior intellect and werewolf sense she couldn’t find them.  Her mother said it was a good thing because the only good werewolves were female and her granddaughter would become a powerful addition to the family when she shifted for the first time.

“Felicity…I know,” Oliver started.

“No, you don’t know.  You don’t get to come back here even better looking after sixteen years trying to talk to me after leaving with our son.  You broke my heart.  Go away.”

“I had no choice.  Your mother was going to have me and Tommy killed.”

“What?  That’s ridiculous,” Felicity scoffed.

“It’s true.  You know how badly she wanted you to have an abortion.  I overheard her talking on the phone outside shortly after they were born.  She was talking to a hunter, Bratva, and said ‘Kill the men’.  I couldn’t let that happen.  She didn’t seem to want to hurt Thea but I couldn’t let her hurt Tommy.  So I ran.  Later on, I found out about a prophesy.  You remember how I had never met a female werewolf before?”

Felicity nodded, “And I never knew male werewolves existed but what does that have to do with anything?  Why would mom want to kill you and her grandson?”

“The prophesy told of two wolves, Alpha and Omega, that would come together to bring a new age of werewolves.  They would become the most powerful wolves the world had ever known and create a pack unlike any other.  But it also told of how dangerous they could be to the wolves of old.  Something happened thousands of years ago when there were more wolf clans,” he continued his story until she interrupted him.

“Yes, and one clan only females were born as wolves and the males that were born didn’t have the mark so they never shifted, so what?”

“I never heard that one.  I only ever heard of the clan that only males were born as wolves.”

She wrinkled her forehead in confusion, “Wait, what?  That makes no sense.  Why would they only tell part of the story?”

“Because the pack leader didn’t want to lose power.  They didn’t want anyone to know of other werewolves.  Then, someone told of the prophesy.  The pack leaders feared it and did everything they could to stop it so they moved to other sides of the world so that it couldn’t happen.”

“My family settled near the west coast and yours on the east coast.  We only met because I went to MIT so young while you were at Harvard.”

Oliver nodded, “Exactly.  We were meant to be from the very beginning.  I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you.  I wanted to watch Thea grow up and live with you, maybe have more kids.  I wanted to change things.  But I think your mom was like the old pack leaders so she called hunters,” he said moving closer to her.

“Why should I believe you?  For all I know, you are making up some bullshit story to make yourself feel better for leaving me and taking our son away,” Felicity moved away from him.

Felicity had created a good life.  She started Smoak Tech and raised little Thea on her own with little help from her mother.  Thea had her father’s brilliant blue eyes and Felicity’s natural coloring.  She changed her appearance and style as much as she could after she gave up finding Oliver and their son.  She needed to change anything she could that reminded her of who she was when she was with Oliver.  She went from brunette to blonde and changed her simple teenage clothes to more sophisticated ones.  Felicity was a genius that’s why she was at MIT so young when she met Oliver.  She worked hard and raised Thea in a small apartment while still getting her degrees at MIT.  It was far from easy but with the help of her friends John and Lyla Diggle who lived in the apartment down the hall and had a daughter Thea’s age, Felicity became a strong successful single mother.  Together with Curtis Holt, she created her company that had given a hundred jobs to the people in the Cambridge area.

“I know you don’t want to believe me and I can’t blame you.  If the shoe was on the other foot, I’m not sure I could.  But I’ve never lied to you and right now, the most important thing is getting our son back.”

Felicity looked worried and used her loud voice, “What do you mean back?  Where is Tommy?”

“I think the Bratva hunter Anatoly Kynazev kidnapped him.  I think you mother found out you were going to work with Queen Consolidated and figured we might see each other again.  I’ve been so careful over the years.  I did all the things you had said about never leaving a paper trail and watching for cameras and tech footprints to hide Tommy and me from her and unfortunately, you but I think Tommy tried to see his mother and Anatoly was watching.”

“Oh god!  That explains why I’ve felt the way I have lately.  I feel like part of me is hurting.  I was worried about Thea but she is doing great.  I should have known.”

Oliver grabbed her arms, “There’s more.  Male werewolves don’t shift until they are sixteen at the height of puberty.”

“And my mother wanted him gone before he could come into his true form.  Thea changed for the first time when she was twelve.  It was miserable to watch and feel.  Female werewolves are very in tune with their children.  We feel their pain…Oliver, we have to find him.”

“That’s why I came to you.  I know you may not love me anymore but I know that you still love our son.”

Oliver told her what he knew and where he thought Tommy would have been when he was kidnapped.  She immediately went to work and tracked down the Bratva hunter’s location.  Hunters usually work individually or in small numbers in undisclosed locations which meant that they didn’t have cameras so Felicity had to use the GPS in the vehicle to find where he went.  After they found the location, Felicity and Oliver left in the same vehicle and travelled as far as they could on foot until they were required to change transportation.  The closer they got to the location the stronger Felicity’s pain became.

“They’re torturing him.  I can feel it,” Felicity said, clutching her side in pain.

“We’ll get him back.”

She looked over at him, “Oliver…I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“I understand.  I really wish I could have been there for you but I kept track of you.  Felicity…you are remarkable.”

She smiled through the pain, “Thank you for remarking on it.”

When they reached the area where they could no longer drive in without being detected, they parked the car.

“I think we should split up.  They’ll have a harder time tracking two wolves if they are watching.  We might be able to distract them and get inside to Tommy,” Felicity said.

“I’ll stay in this form and you shift.  I know you will sense him faster that way.  I’ve trained to fight better in this form almost as well as the wolf.”

“I’ve noticed,” she blushed.

Oliver never forgot how beautiful Felicity was when she blushed.  If she only knew, how much he missed her or how hard it was to answer Tommy’s questions about his mother.  She had grown into an incredible person when he was gone and he wondered if it was worth possibly ruining her life now but he couldn’t let her mother get away with this.

Felicity took off her clothes behind the vehicle and shifted into her wolf form.   Werewolves are bigger than regular wolves and that’s how hunters could tell the difference.  Her wolf form was slightly smaller than Oliver’s and while his was a sandy gray color, Felicity stood there in her sleek midnight fur.  She licked his hand and they worked their way towards the hunters’ camp.  Being mates, Oliver and Felicity could communicate telepathically and followed her senses.

 _“There’s a hunter around the back and two in the front,”_ Oliver thought.

_“We need to separate the front.  I’ll run and distract the one to the left.  You go around back.”_

He nodded and watched Felicity run away.  Like she said, the hunters in the front noticed her and shot at her form.  They missed so the hunters followed to their death.

_“These are new hunters.  Clumsy shots.”_

_“Good. Be careful.”_

 Felicity caught the one by the throat after knocking him to the ground when she jumped on him when he tried to shoot her.  The other hearing the gun ran to his friend to see the black wolf ripping out his throat.  He fumbled and she quickly bit his thigh.  He dropped the gun and using all her strength, she bit and growled at him until he passed out from too much blood loss. On the other side of the camp, Oliver attacked the hunter with brute force.  All his training to avoid and hunt those who could come after their kind paid off when he broke the man’s neck. 

He carefully walked into the building where Anatoly was torturing Tommy.  Tommy was bloody but holding on as he hung on hooks hanging from the ceiling.  Anatoly stood in front of him with various tools of torture all coated with wolfs bane which is poisonous to werewolves in high enough doses.  He was using the different things to leave scorching cuts.

“Ah I see your father has come to the rescue.  Just means I will have killed two mutts tonight and receive more money from Ms. Smoak before going after her and that beautiful daughter.”

“You can try.”

“You think I fear you.  You are just an abomination of nature.  There is no place for your kind in this world.  The guards outside are weak but I am not.”

Oliver smirked as he noticed Felicity in her wolf form and partially shifted.  Her eyes glowed amber and her hands remained in claw form while the rest of her appeared human.  Anatoly paid no attention to her.

“I’m not the one you have to be scared of,” Oliver said.

Anatoly laughed until Felicity ripped her forearm into his chest from the back to the front holding his heart and the old hunter collapsed dead on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter. I decided I would add to this since it received such a good response. Let's see where this goes!

“Tommy,” Oliver ran to his son.

“Da…dad, what’s…happening?”

“You’re shifting…into your true form,” Felicity spoke looking at them.

“I’m turning into…the wolf,” Tommy said to which his parents nodded.

“I know it is painful and your mother and I will change with you.”

“Mo…wait, mother,” he replied as Oliver brought him safely away from the torture devices the hunter used.

“I’m so sorry, Tommy. I shouldn’t have taken you away…and I will explain everything,” Oliver started.

“You never told him?” Felicity asked.

“I didn’t want to risk him trying to find you. He’s brilliant with a computer…he gets that from you.”

Felicity looked at her son, who was bleeding and bruised from the hunters’ treatment.

“My poor boy. The change is hard enough without all those wounds,” Felicity walked towards them, “I don’t think we have enough time to get him back to Thea.”

“Who’s Thea?”

“She’s your sister, Tommy” Oliver answered him, while gliding his fingers through their son’s hair, catching on the hairs that were matted down by blood.

“I have a sister…huh, I always wanted one.”

“Tommy, once you have shifted, most of those wounds will go away except for the one’s with wolf’s bane. Those ones leave scars unfortunately. We will take you back when we can but you and your dad will have to remain in hiding until I can talk to my mother.”

“Why would we hide from your mother? She’s my grandmother?”

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look, “My mother tried to have you both killed. She had a hard time tracking your father but because you hadn’t shifted yet, she sent the Bratva hunters to stop you before you did. According to your father, there is a prophesy…but first, we need to get you through the change.”

As if on cue, Tommy’s bones began to crack as the moon rose in the sky.

Oliver started his own personal change as Felicity spoke to Tommy “Tommy, I know it hurts. I can feel it. Just breathe…in through your nose and out through your mouth. Your bones are breaking to form the wolf’s spine and legs. It is easier to get on the floor.”

Tommy followed Felicity to the floor as his legs and hands became the wolf’s limbs. He felt his body becoming smaller and larger at the same time. His eyes became canine gold and fur sprouted from his body.

“That’s it Tommy. You’re almost done. When you are finished, I will shift.”

Tommy let out a howl of pain as the last of his body turned into a dark wolf. His coloring was similar to Thea and Felicity as their hair was naturally darker regardless of the gold hue Felicity currently maintained in her human form. Oliver’s wolf was much lighter similar to a timber wolf and as Felicity returned to her other form; their mental bond with each other emerged.

“ _Tommy, your first shift and second shifts are the most painful and you must be careful where you shift. Now that you can, it is easy to get caught up in it and emotions are greatly heightened_ ,” Felicity told him.

“ _We must be careful. Once Donna finds out that Anatoly didn’t kill Tommy or myself, she will send every wolf she can_.”

“ _We need a plan, Oliver. I didn’t know about this prophesy but it makes sense. We cannot let her kill our child_.”

Oliver nuzzled Felicity and turned to Tommy.

“ _We will be safe till sunrise. Then, we need to go to Thea_.”

“ _And stop Donna_ ,” Felicity said.

Tommy sat staring at his parents. He never knew about his mother but watching them together it was like they were never apart.

 _“What is the prophesy, dad?”_ he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse is hitting me hard so I decided to take advantage and add a chapter to this story. Thanks for reading.

_“I found out about the prophesy by accident.”_

_“What do you mean, Oliver?”_

_“It was shortly before you delivered Tommy and Thea.  I overheard your mother talking about losing her power because you fell in love with a werewolf and got knocked up.”_

Felicity growled at the phrasing.

 _“She was talking on the phone to someone.  I imagine it was Anatoly and she mentioned something about a prophesy and that she couldn’t let a male wolf come of age and that it would be easier to make it look like I left you.  I am so sorry Felicity,”_ Oliver whimpered and nuzzled against her head, _“I didn’t want to leave.”_

 _“What happened next?”_ their son Tommy asked.

_“My father left me these old books and I started reading.  I found pages and pages describing what would happen when two wolves would come together to bring forth a new age of werewolves.  The two would join and through them a new generation of wolves more powerful than any other and they would change the ways of the wolf.  No more separation, no more power struggles.  Two wolves with one goal: the rise and survival of their kind.  But I also found pages of what some wolves did to separate the species and felt that they were better because of their genetic line and how they experimented on themselves until only one gender was born in hope to maintain their power.”_

_“They did what?”_ Felicity’s eyes glowed with anger.

_“Our families did everything they could think of to make sure specific wolves were born and somehow, we found each other and when your mother saw my mark, the symbol of Alpha and yours the symbol of Omega, she knew we were the two wolves from the stories and she didn’t want to lose her throne as head of the family to you.  She was willing to kill her grandchild and the father of her grandchildren to keep it from happening.”_

Felicity paced the room in her wolf form.  She didn’t know what to think or how to respond.  Could this be true?  She knew this was her son and to be honest, she never truly got over Oliver leaving.  No matter how she tried, he held her very soul captive.

_“I can’t believe my mother would do this.”_

_“After reading this and knowing there wasn’t much time, I prepared a way for us to leave and I wanted it to be all of us but I found out that your mother was so afraid of a male being born into your family she was willing to call in wolf hunters.  I knew I wouldn’t be able to take you with me after delivering the twins.  So, I planned to take Tommy.  I packed clothes and learned about formula and bought train tickets to go back and after making sure everyone was healthy, we left in the night.  I figured she gave up but when he disappeared before his first change, I knew the Bratva took him and your mother was behind it all.”_

_“You didn’t want to leave?”_ Tommy asked.

 _“I’ve loved your mother the very moment I saw her,”_ Oliver faced him, _“I wanted nothing more than to live together, all of us, as a family and maybe have more.  I wanted to grow old with you, Felicity.”_

Tears filled her eyes and she cried out, shifting back into her human form as the first rays of sunlight beamed into the room. She walked over to Tommy and slowly coaxed him into shifting back to his human form.  His human form was now scarred from the silver blade the hunter used but the bleeding stopped and Oliver, now in his other form, reached for his clothes.

“I’ll go get your clothes from the car,” he said to Felicity, leaving her with their son.

She nodded and looked at her son.  He was tall but a thinner frame, dark hair and piercing eyes.  Thea his sister took after her, sleek and dark in both her forms but both their children have their father’s eyes that look straight through you.

“I’m so sorry,” she shook her head as tears welled in her eyes, “I should have been there to watch you grow.  Tommy, I thought about you every day.  I looked everywhere I could think of but your father knew I was good with a computer and he hid you both well…I am so sorry.”

“No…mom, this wasn’t your fault.  Dad took good care of me.  He tells me I take after you, curious and smart.  As I got older, he made it seem a little less like you died having me and more like he left.  I started looking for you but all he told me was your name was Felicity.  That wasn’t much to go on.”

She shook her head, “No, not really…Oh, my dear boy.  I can’t wait for you to meet Thea.  She’s a bit of a troublemaker.  Thea takes after your father a bit more than me.  When your dad gets back, I will call her and then we can come up with a plan.”

“A plan?” he asked.

“Yes…to end my mother.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> You can find me here:  
> Tumblr: @christinabeggs  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my muse told me to turn up the spotify playlist and type. 
> 
> I decided that this story needed to move forward and it will definitely take on a more mature rating as they are working on the plan to take down Donna (it won't be friendly) and the siblings are meeting for the first time. Not to mention that it had been 16 years since Oliver had seen her and now that they've saved their son, he will be able to focus on Felicity ;) and the prophesy

 

Oliver walked in to the cabin with Felicity’s clothes as Tommy was dressing himself.  Felicity turned and nodded to him.

“We need to come up with a plan,” she stated.

He nodded in reply.

“But how?  Grandma; wow that sounds weird, but she will probably have more support than we will.”

“Not necessarily,” Oliver spoke, “I have a few friends as do you Tommy that are wolves as well and less likely to follow your grandfather.  Felicity, I imagine you have the same?”

“Yeah.  Some cousins and friends that find my mother irritating even some older Omega council members wish my mother to retire.  If they would be willing to listen and here what she did to her family, they may rise against her.  A few of them lost children due to hunters and such so family is very important to them.  And Donna Smoak betrayed her family,” the venom in her voice with that last sentence filled the air.

“I can talk to Roy,” Tommy added.

“His street smarts may come in handy in this,” Oliver agreed.

“Who’s Roy?”

“Roy is a friend of mine.  He is a werewolf too and knows a few others.  They lost their parents and lived on the streets, scrounging and fighting for survival.  I met him when he saved me from some assholes as I was walking home from tutoring.”

“You get tutoring?” Felicity questioned.

“No, I tutor some students younger than me.  I help with SAT prep since I already took them.”

“He took after you.  Our boy is a literal genius,” Oliver’s eyes glimmered with pride.

Felicity’s eyed briefly flashed yellow, “I missed so much,” she whimpered, “I will make her pay for taking away our choices.”

“Felicity, how are you going to contact people?”

“I have my ways.  Slightly illegal ways but I will map out a plan and we can discuss how to contact people.”

“Where should we go now?  We probably can’t go to your place since your mother knows where you live?” their son brought up a valid point.

“He’s right,” Felicity agreed, “Umm…it would probably be best for it to be somewhat public, somewhere anyone could go but that mom wouldn’t…wait a minute, I know exactly where.  Thea works as a waitress at this little restaurant.  Mom never goes there because she is too snobby.  It doesn’t even have cameras and I can erase any footage in the cameras in the area so no one would know.  It could work to meet there until we find another spot to meet with others.”

“It sounds like it might be our only option.  My father knows where we go.”

“Ok, so it’s a start.  I need to talk to Thea.”

Felicity slid her fingers over her phone and waited for Thea to answer.

“Mom…where are you?” Thea nervously asked.

“I am not too far away but we need to meet at Diggle’s.”

Oliver and Tommy looked at each other both scoffing at the information.  Both of them regularly visited the restaurant John and Lyla Diggle owned.

Her eyebrow creased, “Can you get there in about an hour, Thea?”

“Yeah…I guess so but why?”

“We will talk when we get there.  Be careful…I love you,” her voice trembled with fear that this wouldn’t work and her children would pay more than they already had.

“I will.  I love you too.”

The phone call ended and she wiped a stray tear that slipped from her eye.

“She will meet us there,” then she pointed, “Why did you look like that after I mentioned Diggle’s, hmmm?”

“I love their pepperjack chicken melt,” Tommy answered, “Dad and I go there all the time.  Diggle is from a clan of werewolves that comes from Africa.  He is a like fifth generation but he wears masking products so you probably never noticed.”

“How did you find this out?”

“We go to this gym and I took off my shirt in the locker room.  He saw the Alpha symbol and we started talking about the families,” Oliver responded.

“Does he know about the prophesy, too?” her teeth worried her lips as she waited for his reply.

“I am not sure,” Oliver shook his head.

“Looks like he is about to.  He and Lyla live down the hall from me.  I’ve never known about him.  Is Lyla one too?”

“No, he married and had Sara with a human.  Sara is a half breed and may or may not turn.  He said that his whole family has been wearing masks and deterrents for years to prevent other clans and power struggles or capture by talented hunters.  He told me when he met Lyla, it was the first time he let a human know about him and thankfully, she responded well.”

“I’ve worn the werewolf blocking masking products too.  Just in case there were hunters around.  I know some other werewolves work with them in exchange for their safety,” Felicity said, "Thea has, too.  It always hurt me that she could never truly be who she was."

“That won’t happen anymore,” Oliver checked his phone, “We better go so we will get there on time.  Are you okay, Tommy?”

“Yes.  Let’s go.”

* * *

Thea tapped her foot against the pavement as she leaned against her car.  She would admit that the sound of her mother’s voice on the phone worried her and that she wasn’t there for the full moon the previous night worried her even more.  She felt like something big was going to happen but she wasn’t sure what.  Thea watched as a strange vehicle drove behind the restaurant and stopped by her.  When her mother stepped out with two men, she knew something wasn’t right.

“Mom, what’s going on?  Who are they?” she pointed, her voice straining.

“Thea, I’d like you to meet your father and your twin brother Tommy.”

“Wait…who now?”

Oliver walked over to her, “I think we should talk inside, sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me sweetheart!  You don’t deserve to call me sweetheart after you left,” Thea shouted at him and then turned to her mother, “I have a brother.  Why didn’t you tell me?”

“This is why we should talk inside.  Thea, please,” her mother begged.

“You better explain all of this.”

Everyone nodded and walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Diggle watched as the four of them walked into the diner.  He nodded his head towards Oliver and shifted it to let them know to go to the back where they wouldn’t be heard.

“So explain this to me, mom?” Thea asked roughly.

“When I was younger, I believed that there were only female werewolves but that was until I met Oliver, your father.  We met in school and I fell in love with him.  I became pregnant with twins and while I knew my mother wasn’t happy about my age I never realized there was something more to her problem.”

“I overheard your grandmother talking about hunters and killing your brother and me so that some prophesy could never come to full fruition.  She said it was bad enough that she allowed a male to be born but she would not allow him to turn and then more stuff about her power and how he couldn’t hurt her daughter or granddaughter,” Oliver continued as Felicity fought the bile in her throat.

“What’s this prophesy?” Thea asked.

“I did some research and found that it was believed that two wolves, a man and a woman, would come together and bring about a new generation of wolves.  Stronger, faster, smarter and change the world of separate clans forever.  But most didn’t want that, including both our families.  If I hadn’t decided to go to school where I did, I never would have met your mother or had you.  I got to hold you for mere seconds before I made a plan to run away.  It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.  I can only imagine the pain your mother felt as I felt my soul broke to pieces when I wrapped your brother in my arms, took every bit of money I had and just left until I thought we were far enough away from Donna.”

“I am so sorry that I never told you about your brother Thea.  I just didn’t want to relive it all over again and since I never heard from them again, I didn’t think it mattered,” Felicity pleaded with her daughter as she shifted a piece of Thea’s hair behind her ear.

“So what do we do now?” Thea asked.

“We need to come up with a plan,” John Diggle spoke up from behind him.

John Diggle was a large man but yet while his size was intimidating his nature was quite calm for a werewolf.  Felicity found herself wondering about him.

“Any suggestions, John?” Felicity asked, “I honestly have no idea where to start now that we are here.  Part of me wants to take everything we have and just run.  Just let my mother have her power.  But then I think of what she took from me and she must pay.”

“I know of a few who would help us.  These wolves came here by random.  It seems this area draws our kind even though the more powerful clans tried to separate.”

“What do you mean drawn here?” Oliver asked.

“When I’ve talked to the kids I found were also wolves usually because they were careless, it didn’t matter that they knew they should stay near their own clans but they felt a need to be here, like an instinctual pull.”

“Almost like their wolves know something is going to happen?  I think this is bigger than we realize, Felicity.”

“Okay, so we gather as many as we can, we show them your research and ask them to join us.  If John is right and they felt this pull maybe it is because they know things have to change.  Maybe it really is time for the Alpha and Omega to join.”

John nodded, “I’ll talk to Roy.  He knows the most people.”

“Wait, Roy is a wolf?” Thea asked, her eyes widening.

“Yes.”

“Who’s Roy?” Felicity’s brow furrowed in curiosity.

“Umm…this guy kinda…sorta…stole my purse before I suggested a job here.”

“What?” “What?”as both Oliver and Felicity shouted.

“Geez, calm down.  I ran after him and he apologized just that he had some family who were hungry and since he didn’t have a job all he knew to do was steal.  That was when I thought of Diggle.”

“You women do seem to have a soft spot for disruptive men,” John chuckled which caused both Felicity and Thea to blush.

“Besides the point.  How did you know he was a wolf and not me?”

“He was here late and I had him hose down the basement since I knew the inspector was coming soon and I wanted it clean.  Well, the pipe and hose broke which drenched him and washed his scent.  He had been stealing masking sprays but they weren’t that good.  I noticed and made sure him and anyone else that he knew were had enough to cover it.  There are too many hunters around here to take a chance.”

“I am so going to yell at him for not telling me,” Thea pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

Tommy just laughed while Oliver looked anything but amused and Felicity rolled her eyes at his reaction.  While it seemed to be a natural response to protect one’s children; if he tried to control Thea, their daughter would raise hell.

“All right, enough of that.  Time to be serious,” Oliver started, “Dig, you talk to those you know.  Felicity and Thea, I think you need to make it seem you still have no idea about the prophesy or what Donna has done while trying to get more information.  I have a feeling she has bigger plans to control more than just your clan.”

“You think she wants to control all wolves,” Felicity concluded and Oliver nodded.

“I do.”

“She has to be stopped.  It is bad enough because of her I never knew my father or my brother but if she is that power hungry, she might destroy more clans than control them.”

“That’s my fear,” Oliver added, “I think you and Tommy need to get to know one another.  The prophesy said it would be two bring a new generation of wolves maybe there is something special about you two working together that could help us.

Thea and Tommy just looked at each other and shrugged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

“Oliver, do you have anything that could explain why Tommy and Thea are special?”

“I might be able to get one of the old books but dad tried to destroy anything that said anything.”

“Wait, mom,” Thea interrupted, “why don’t you just look?”

“What do you mean?” Felicity stared at her daughter.

“You know, go all GFG on them.”

“How do you know about GFG?” she panicked.

“One of the girls at school, I think her name was Alena and she was talking about some Ghostfox Goddess who was hacking some serious stuff and there was something in the way she said the person coded.  So I asked her to show me which was weird at first but she did and I remember you did something similar fixing one of the computers.”

“This is what happens when you have two genius children,” Oliver smiled to which Felicity scowled.

“I’ll see what I can find but no telling anyone about GFG, okay?”

Thea held up her hands and looked at Tommy, “So burgers?”

“As long as we can get shakes too,” he nodded.

“Mint chip?” Tommy and Thea said at the same time.

John looked at the two and both Oliver and Felicity smiled when the twins laughed and went towards the front of the restaurant.

“So Ghostfox Goddess is still around?” Oliver asked, slowly walking to her from the wall.

“Shut up,” Felicity smiled, “We should probably talk about what all this means for us, right?”

“Us?”

“I mean; us as in all of us.”

Felicity tried to control her heart from racing but spending so much time with Oliver lately and finding out he saved their children in a way is affecting her.  They always shared such a powerful bond and the physical attraction is devastating to her senses.

“Is that really what you mean?” he whispered walking closer to her.

“Oliver,” she sighed as his scent washed over her.

“Dad,” Tommy shouted breaking the spell of their attraction.

“We better go make sure they aren’t eating the entire restaurant.”

Oliver nodded while rubbing his head and watched her walk away.  Felicity was just as beautiful and enthralling as before.  He never realized how much he missed her, how much he truly craved her presence until he was by her again.  The pain he felt after leaving was intense but the desire for her since his return was more.  But he knew they had much more to work on before he could even think about reclaiming his lost love.

* * *

Donna looked at her phone wondering where he daughter was.  She thought she would have called or texted by now.  She decided to text her instead.

** Mom: Are you coming over for dinner tonight? **

** Felicity: Yeah.  Thea and I will be over after I pick her up from work.  **

** Mom: Ok.  **

**Felicity:**

Donna felt something was off.  Maybe she needed to have her daughter followed.  She could use her latest boyfriend in the police force to watch her perhaps.

** Donna: Hey baby **

** **

** **Lance: Yes sugar** **

** **Donna: I am worried about my girls. Do you think you could keep a watch on them? I know you are busy but** **

** **Lance: Felicity is like a daughter to me and I would do anything for Thea. I'll send some guys.** **

** **Donna: Thank you** **

 

 

* * *

Felicity replied to her mother and looked at her family in the booth.  She wouldn’t hurt them ever again.

Oliver sensed Felicity and looked at her.  Their nonverbal communication was just as strong as their psychic one and he knew something was bothering her.  He nudged the children. Both of them looked at their mother.

_My mother texted me.  I have a feeling she is going to have me followed.  I don’t know why but I do.  We can’t risk her finding out about this.  Thea and I need to leave and go to the house for dinner.  Oliver and Tommy, you need to go home but make sure you aren’t being followed.  John, make sure everyone has scent blockers; the good ones._

_Okay.  Are you sure you will be okay, Felicity?_

_We will be.  I’ve learned to trust my instincts and my instincts are telling me that there is more to that text than the words said._

They all left except for John and went in completely different directions.  Felicity and Oliver felt a tug on their hearts as if their bodies didn’t want to be apartment again.

“Mom, are you okay?”

Felicity nodded, “Yes, I’ll be okay.  It’s just weird being near your father after so long.  I almost forgot.”

“What do you mean mom?”

“Your father and I were immediately drawn to each other when we were younger. There was just something about him. He seemed to always know what I was thinking and feeling. We could have whole conversations before we even knew about the werewolf thing. And then when we became intimate, the connection got deeper. I could feel him anywhere and he must have learned how to block me because in just the short amount of time together...there is only one thing I have felt that is more intense.”

“What's that?” her daughter asked.

“My love for my children.”

"We'll be okay, mom.  I don't think grandma will do anything to us."

"She sent a hunter after your brother Thea.  I think it is safe to say that none of us can assume what Donna Smoak will do."

* * *

Oliver felt like his heart was being pulled in a different direction. It was true torture when he was forced to leave Felicity. Their bond was deeply emotional almost spiritual and it took an immense amount of mental strength to block her when he left because he was sure if he hadn't, she could have found him and cursed them both.

“Dad, are you okay?” Tommy looked at his father.

“Yes, I think for the first time. I may really be okay.”

“I just hope grandma Donna doesn't find out about this.”

“I know. It would be disastrous.”

Tommy nodded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you all like this chapter. I decided what I wanted Tommy and Thea to be able to do. I also have an idea for a new story. Recently, Hulu added a show I used to live for called Sabrina the Teenage Witch. I know I am working on a Charmed fusion but I wanted your opinion on a teenage witch Felicity?

 

Donna sat at the end of the table as Felicity and Thea were across from each other on either side.

“So Thea, any boys you have your eye on?”

Thea's eyes widened as she looked at her mother, “Grandma...not in front of mom!” she grunted.

“Oh please, when you mother was your age she was pregnant with you so I don't think,” Donna said before Felicity interrupted her.

“I don't think either one of us are a good representation of what a sixteen year old girl should be as far as relationships go, mom,” Felicity stated.

“Well...I suppose not but still, I'd like to know that my granddaughter is happy and won't be a spinster like her mother in her thirties,” Donna jabbed.

“I'm not going to open my legs to every man who shows interest in me.”

“Because you learned your lesson so young.”

“Is this what you wanted, mother? You wanted to make sure we came together so you can berate me in front of my daughter? Because I don't have to take this,” Felicity stood looking at Thea.

“Oh for heaven's sakes, sit down Felicity.”

Felicity lowered herself to her chair.

“No, I didn't. I wanted us to have a simple dinner and find out about my girls' lives. We don't see each other that much anymore with you building your company and Thea in school.”

Thea and Felicity bowed their heads, “You're right grandma, sorry.”

“Well, I should apologize too and I do. Now, how is the company doing Felicity?”

“So far so good. We are in the process of gaining a new client.”

“Anyone I would know?” Donna asked taking a sip of her wine.

“Do you know many tech company executives?” Felicity said sarcastically.

“Well, I may know their families. Many of those people are born into wealth aren't they? I mean look at you.”

“I didn't use a penny of your money to get to where I am. I got a full scholarship and saved money to get an apartment for Thea and I while working at that awful chain store till I could get a loan to build my company.”

“I know and I am incredibly proud of you for doing that to prove to everyone you could do it.”

“I didn't do it to prove it to anyone but myself and my daughter. I didn't want her growing up thinking that because you had money or a pretty face, you could get away with everything.”

“Felicity, why do you have to take everything so seriously?”

“Why do you act like you care about anything but your place in the clan?”

Donna's eyes flashed, “I have done everything for you.  You know very well that I worked very hard to be where I am and where you will be someday. Our kind is dying out and it is with money and prestige that we remain that way. You would understand that if you came to a meeting every now and then.”

Thea looked from her grandmother to her mother.

_Mom, should you really be doing this?_

_Thea, we always fight about me caring more about the company than the clan or you. If we act any different, she may get suspicious._

“Mom, you know why I don't go to those things,” she growled.

“No, I don't. Maybe when you were just building the company or when Thea was younger but now your company is doing well and Thea is grown. You should be coming to the meeting as you will someday be the head of this family and the clan,” Donna replied.

“I don't want that, you do.”

“I never had your brain. Yes, I am part of the clan but I don't want to lead them. Come on, Thea,”

Felicity rose from her chair.

“Felicity, we think there is something going on,” Donna shouted causing Felicity to stop.

“What do you mean, grandma?”

“Some of the other members have mentioned their children talking about things, like they sense danger,” Donna sounded worried.

“Like what, mom?”

“We were going to discuss it. I have someone who may be able to help us find out but I still have to bring it up to the clan members.”

“Bring what up, mom?”

“I think that there are other wolves or creatures trying to take over this territory.”

_Oh shit. Do they know, mom?_

“We've always been in control of this area and the others had theirs. Why would they risk their deaths to try to take over?”

“I don't know. We need to show a united front and that means you have to come to the meetings.

_Mom, what are we going to do?_

“Okay, mom. I'll be at the next one but Thea can be left out of this until it's necessary. No point interfering with her school and job if it turns out to be nothing.”

“Thank you besides it is coming from West matriarch and we know what she is like but we can never be too sure.”

Felicity and Thea nodded.

_We have to tell your father._

* * *

 “Dad,” Tommy shouted, “Come look at this.”

Oliver and Tommy had left the restaurant to go to their apartment. Oliver made sure when his father died he took everything with him including the books about the prophesy but some were in a different language.

“What did you find?” Oliver asked dusting his pants.

“This part talks about siblings who could form as one being as they came from the Alpha and Omega.”

“You can read German?” he said looking at his son.

Tommy nodded, “Form one being? Alpha and Omega? What does that mean?”

“What I read previously was the Alpha and Omega were a male and female werewolf that would mate and create a new group of werewolves but there wasn't much else.”

“Maybe this saying that Thea and I could form one werewolf that would be stronger? Do you think that is what this means?”

Before Oliver could reply, he received a text from Felicity.

**Felicity: We need to meet. All of us.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos fill my soul with (hopefully) happiness!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you had questions about the whole children of the alpha and omega forming as one, I picture like a Rat King situation where if they are mentally in tune with each other, they form one wolf and I picture it like a dire wolf. My inspiration was a combination of what some suggested on Tumblr and a picture from Game of Thrones with Nymeria. Also, a warning this chapter does have smut and may continue into next chapter.

 

“What do you mean that wolves are trying to take over the territory?” Oliver asked, when they met at Oliver’s home.

“She said that some of the clan members believe that other wolves or some creatures are trying to come into this area.  Mom didn’t say exactly but that she wants me at the clan meeting.”

“Mom, what are we going to do?” Thea asked.

Felicity looked at Oliver and he nodded.  Their connection almost completely reformed to what it once was.

“We train you both in human form and as wolves.  We don’t know what will happen but we need everyone to be in top condition and prepared for everything.”

“What about this whole formed as one thing?” Tommy asked.

“It means you and Thea need to talk and find out about each other.  We have a couple weeks until the next clan meeting.  Maybe by learning about each other something will happen.”

“What do you say, sis?”

“Where to?”

“How about we go to this coffee shop in the Glades?  It’s pretty quiet,” Tommy said glancing at their parents who were standing closer and closer to each other.

_I think we need to leave them alone._

_I agree._

Felicity and Oliver watched their children walk away when Felicity seemed to realize how close she had been standing to Oliver.  It was as if her body knew everything before her head did.  Was she angry that he left all those years ago, that he took all the moments they could have shared together, and that they could have figured it out together?  Yes.

“Felicity…”

She shifted away knowing what he was about to say, “What, Oliver?”

“I…I wish I could say I am sorry for leaving you the way I did and staying away for so long but I don’t know if I can really say that.”

She looked at him confused.

“Felicity, the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you and believe me when I say, there hasn’t been one day when you are the first thing I think about.  I had to work so hard and go so far away to block you.  I went to Shado Fei to learn how.”

“Shado Fei?  Isn’t that some eastern medicine spirituality mentor.”

“Yes and she specializes in supernatural beings.  Felicity, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you but if I hadn’t done what I had, we would be dead and I never would have seen Tommy grow up or had the chance to say I love you to your face again.”

Oliver swiped a tear from Felicity’s cheek and she backed away, “I didn’t know what happened.  All I felt was this empty space in my heart.  You were gone from everywhere.  I tried to find you but like you said, you did everything so I couldn’t trace you.  For all I knew, you were dead and so was our son.  I only survived because of Thea.  I knew I had to raise her.”

“And you did a hell of a job.  She seems so strong.  Definitely, has your spunk.”

“And Tommy seems to be such a smart young man.”

“He got that from you.  I swear I don’t understand half of what comes out of his mouth.”

Felicity smiled at that, “Thea is a bit wild.  She likes to go to this archery course.”

“You used to make fun of me for doing all those archaic things.”

“The first time she told me she learned it at school and how the teacher said she was a natural, god, I spent an hour in the bathroom sobbing because she is so much like you sometimes.  Tough but underneath it all, so loving and willing to do anything for those she loves.”

“I would do anything to protect you and our children Felicity.  I wanted nothing more than to raise them with you, marry you, watch you build the company, have more babies with you.  I wanted it all.”

“Where do we go from here?” she asked.

“I’d like to take you to dinner.”

“Like a date date?”

“Yes.  Felicity Smoak, would you go to dinner with me?”

“Yes,” she grinned, her smile matching the bright smile on Oliver’s face.

* * *

 “So…” Thea sat in the back corner of the coffee shop while her brother sat in front of her so he could watch the door.

“I have no idea where to go from here,” Tommy chuckled trying to ease the awkwardness.

“Oh thank god, me either.  I mean what do you say to the twin brother you just met and found out that you are supposed to be some super wolf,” she whisper shouted.

He smiled, “I really don’t know.  I guess we could see what we have in common or what are individual strengths are.”

Thea shrugged, “I guess that is all we can do.  What kinds of things are you interested in?”

“Well, I like math and science.  Dad says I get that from mom but I have been going to this parkour gym in the Glades.”

“Roy goes there.  I’m more into archery.”

“Dad does that.”

“Otherwise I am not so good at school.  I am not stupid but I get bored.  I think that is why I like archery.  It requires my breathing to slow down and focus on a target.”

“Dad started going to the gym with me.  I think he was worried I wouldn’t be able to defend myself.  And I guess he was right considering what happened,” Tommy bowed his head.

Thea put her hand on his, “Tommy, that wasn’t your fault.  Our grandmother sent professional werewolf hunters to trap you and while I am sure our father told you about it, the first change is terrifying.  They caught you when you were most vulnerable and that is on them.”

“I never want to be like that again.”

“Maybe we could train together?  It could help us move as one, possibly that is the key to this whole prophesy thing.”

Tommy nodded his head and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about school.

* * *

 

“I have no idea what to wear,” Felicity said aloud to herself as she stared at her closet.

It was as she shifted the hangers that she heard feet coming up the stairs of their apartment.

“Mom, where you at?” Thea shouted.

“In here.”

Thea walked in and watched her mother put dresses up against her body.

“Which dress do you think is better, the blue one or the red one?” Felicity turned to her daughter.

“Depends, are you going out with my father?”

“Yes,” she couldn’t stop the smile rising on her face.

“And do you plan to get lucky?” her daughter asked without a single blush.

“You know when I was your age, I wouldn’t have wanted to know about whether my mother was having sex or not,” Felicity glared, “And for your information, I don’t think Oliver and I will be bringing out relationship to that point so quickly.”

“Well, if you don’t want to get some, go with the blue dress.  While pretty it isn’t quite a sexy as red and the red stops a little higher on the leg,” Thea stated, “I have to go do some homework.”

Felicity nodded, “Wait, how’d it go with Tommy?”

Thea shrugged, “As good as getting to know your lost twin brother could be.  It turns out we are pretty opposite when it comes to school but he goes to the same gym Roy goes and we thought maybe training together in both forms will help us work as one kind of thing.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Okay, have a good time tonight mom,” and Thea left the room.

Felicity decided to wear the red dress.

“Just in case,” Felicity said to herself.

* * *

 

As soon as Oliver saw her at the door, he had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor.  Felicity always made his pulse quicken but tonight, she was stunning.  The scarlet dress accentuated her curves and the color brought out her eyes.  But it was the side of her neck that was showing as her wavy hair draped on the one side that made his throat dry.

He stood up and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, which allowed him to smell her soft scent that he remembered so well.  He couldn’t help but notice that she shivered at his touch which brought a smirk to his face knowing that he affected her too.

“I don’t know why I am nervous,” Felicity said.

“Me either.”

“I mean we have two kids.”

“Sometimes it feels like I just met you.”

“I was chewing on a pen while walking through campus.”

“It was red,” Oliver replied.

Oliver and Felicity chatted all through dinner until the restaurant was closing. 

_I want to kiss you._

_Please._

As soon as their lips met, Felicity and Oliver felt like their souls were finally were they were supposed to be.  The desire to join beyond the emotional tripled and Felicity couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped her lips as Oliver licked into her mouth.  It felt like their kiss lasted for hours in just a few minutes.

_Felicity, will you come home with me?_

_Yes._

Oliver waved down a cab and he felt his body buzzing with energy.  He wanted to be with Felicity again for so long that he wasn’t sure he would be able to last ten minutes touching her before exploding.

_I want you too._

_I can’t wait to be alone with you._

Oliver practically flew out of the cab, throwing money at the driver and pulling Felicity behind him.  He brought his hands to her face before he unlocked the door and just looked at her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.  I don’t want to waste any more time.

Before she knew it, Oliver had unlocked the door and pressed her against it, running his hands through her hair and down her body as he devoured her.  They were drowning in each other.

_Bedroom._

It was with that thought that Oliver and Felicity were completely in sync and he guided them to his bedroom, barely pausing to take his mouth away from hers or her jaw and neck.  He wanted to touch every bit of her like he used to.  Oliver wanted to know what it was like to memorize her body all over again.

"Oliver your thoughts are driving me crazy," Felicity sighed as she felt the scratch of his stubble against her neck.

"I'm not sorry," as he smiled against her skin while slowly unzipping her dress and trailing his fingers down her smooth back.

It was the back he would write I love you's on as she slept next to him after they made love.  It was the back he rubbed when she had morning sickness and it was the back he craved to cuddle against on lonely night.

"I love you so much Oliver."

"The only thing that kept me going was that somewhere you were alive," he said as the dress fell to the floor and he gazed at his mate.

Felicity stood in front of Oliver and felt not self consciousness that she usually did.  In his eyes, all she saw was love and lust and she was dying to undress him.  So she did by ripping his shirt, sending buttons scattering across the floor.  She whipped off his felt and rubbed her hand against the hard bulge that had already formed.

Oliver dragged her mouth back to his and brought his hands to tweak her nipples.  

_I want to make love to you._

* * *

My inspiration for how Thea and Roy will look as one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be mostly smut until the end so if that bugs you, might want to skip it. If not, remember some things are NSFW (even though I am writing this at work lol)

Oliver could barely contain his desire to toss her on the bed and devour her.  It had been so long since he tasted Felicity's sweet nectar and he found himself drooling at the thought of bringing her to orgasm with his mouth.

_God, I want to lick you until you burst._

"Oliver," Felicity moaned but not sure if it was because of his thoughts or the way he was lightly nipping from her ear to the shallow dip in her neck.

“Felicity, you smell so good.  I don’t know how I lived without you next to me all this time.  Not being able to touch you as soon as I saw you hurt me in my soul.”

“Please, Oliver.”

He pushed one hand down the slope of her body till he grabbed her ample bottom while the other stroked her breast and then they switched until her nipples hardened into rosy buds that he moved until he could suck on them.

_There isn’t enough time to worship you._

He shifted himself to his knees, his mouth leaving little red marks as he nibbled under the curve of her breasts and travelled over her soft belly, dipping his tongue into her navel.  She squirmed as she knew exactly what he was going to do.  Her thighs were wet with her juices, her center throbbing with the need to feel his mouth on her.

“Felicity, you smell so good.  I never forgot how good you smell.”

_Oliver, please, please, taste me._

Hearing her thoughts made him growl before he plunged his tongue inside her entrance.  The force of his mouth  surprised her so much her needed to hold her to him with his one arm as the hand squeezed her while his teeth gnawed on her folds.

_More, more, please, more._

_You taste so good.  I never want to stop.  I could drown in you._

Felicity couldn’t stop the moans that escaped her mouth nor did she want to.  All she wanted was Oliver to make her cum.  She could hear his slurps as her drank her in.  When he added a finger inside her and moved his tongue to flick at her clit, she nearly exploded.

_Oh god, Oliver.  I’m so close._

_That’s it baby.  Cum for me.  I can feel your pussy tightening around my fingers._

As he pushed another finger, Felicity’s whole body began to tighten and shake as her orgasm ripped through her body causing her to roar Oliver’s name.  He gently stroked her down, licking and drinking her essence until she stopped.

He slowly worked his way back, rubbing his stubble and nose against her sensitive skin causing goosebumps to form until he reached her mouth.  Felicity pulled him closer to her and dragged his mouth to hers.  The idea that she could taste herself caused Oliver to harden more than he ever had and he moved them till she rested on the bed.

_I love you so much, Felicity.  I never want to leave you again._

_Then, don’t.  Stay with me._

Felicity shifted further up the bed and Oliver followed her until his forehead could rest against his.

“I love you, Oliver. “

“I love you, Felicity.”

As he entered her, Felicity gasped.  It had been so long since she felt full and cherished.  Oliver slowed himself, not wanting to rush but found the wait almost excruciating.  He wanted to drive into her over and over until they both released.

_Make me yours again._

Slowly, he shifted, gliding out of her and then quickly, moving forward again with deep thrusts which caused her eyes to rolls and her thighs to clench.

_You feel so good._

_Felicity, I can’t last.  I want to…_

_Yes, yes, yes…go harder._

With a final roar and thrust, Oliver came inside her as he felt she squeeze him from the inside.  He rested his body gently against hers as he finished.  Both bodies covered in sweat from their coupling and breathing heavily as they felt their souls completely bound to each other once again.

_Omega._

_Alpha._

Oliver moved off of her and cuddled against her, his front to her back and pressed soft kisses to her golden halo of hair.

“I missed you so much, Oliver,” Felicity said, tearing up.

“I know, baby.  I know.  If it wasn’t for our son’s safety, I never would have left.  I swear it.”

“Do you think we can beat this?  That we can fight them?”

“Felicity, I will do everything in my power to make sure that I never have to leave you again.”

“But…”

_Nothing but death will take me away from you again._

_I’m scared.  I don’t know how much the rest of the clans know.  It could be a trap._

_It may be._

“I have an idea.”

* * *

 

Donna had a feeling something wasn’t right with her daughter and granddaughter so she called her boyfriend to see if he had found anything.

“Hey baby,” he answered.

“Hello sweetie, have you found anything?”

“Not really.  I sent some of my best guys out and nothing seemed to unusual.  Both the girls went to the restaurant Thea works at and Felicity left with a guy but they figured he was a boyfriend or something.”

Donna seemed surprised.  Felicity didn’t mention she was seeing anyone but she had always been unlikely to share unless it was serious.  She knew it couldn’t be Oliver as last she knew he was far enough away that the Alpha and Omega lines couldn’t reconnect.

“What did the man look like, did they say?”

“Umm..tall, maybe six foot one, muscular.”

“Hmm…she didn’t mention she was seeing anyone.”

“Maybe it isn’t serious…but enough about that.  How about I pick you up and we go to dinner at that fancy Italian place you like.”

“That sounds like a great idea.”

“Pick you up at seven?”

“I’ll be ready.”

Donna hung up the phone and started thinking.  What if her daughter was hiding something? Perhaps she needed to call Anatoly to follow up on her assignment.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I haven't so much been busy as I have been lazy and haven't updated these for a while. Although, there have been a few things I have been focused more on like finding a new job and preparing for the upcoming holidays. I will do my best to have this, Little Cupcakes and Charmed done this week.

Thea and Tommy went out into the woods away from the city so they could transform into their wolf selves.  They knew they had to figure out how they could connect and be stronger together besides mental communication which they were steadily getting stronger at.

_“So how do you think we should do this?” Thea asked._

_“I am still trying to figure out how we are special.  I mean both of us do seem to be faster than our parents when we’ve trained but we are younger.”_

_“But they say we are faster than they were and that old texts hinted that we formed one wolf as we learned to think like one wolf.  Maybe we need to think about what drives us?” she suggested._

_“Personally, I am tired of having to hide from everyone but the male side of my family.  I want to get to know mom.  I never knew that my mother still existed.”_

_“I’m like that with our dad.  To find out that he likes the same things I do, it felt really good.”_

Suddenly, Thea and Tommy’s eyes started to glow a different shade than usual and they felt themselves physically moving closer to each other.

_“What’s going on, Tommy?”_

_“I have no idea.  But it feels like we are joining as one.”_

_“What the hell?”_

They both whined as their bones cracked and shifted to become one large wolf. 

_“This is scary,” said a very frightened Thea._

_“Thea, I can still hear you,” Tommy shouted._

_“Geeze, keep it down.”_

Almost as quickly as they formed one wolf, Tommy and Thea shifted into their individual wolves and Thea scared to have it happen again, immediately went back to her human form.

“What the hell was that?”

Tommy changed as well as he watched Thea, “I don’t know, Thea but calm down.  Maybe that is what they mean coming together as one. We don’t just know each other but the same thing drives us.  We both want to know our parents, Thea.  We were talking about them when the change happened.”

“I have no idea but I know I am freaking out more than I did when I found out about you and dad and I really just want to go find them.”

“Okay.  Let’s do that.”

* * *

 “What do you want to tell Tommy and Thea?” Felicity asked Oliver as she rested her head against his heaving chest. 

They had just finished another round of vigorous lovemaking and their bodies were exhausted.  It felt like they were on the right path and that nothing would take them away from each other again but Felicity knew that wouldn’t be true until her mother and the other clan leaders were stopped.

“Do you really think our children won’t know that their parents are together considering the amount of marks I have on me?”

She tapped his chest, “That’s not what I mean?”

“I know and I think they will know but perhaps we should discuss it with them over a dinner or something.”

“What should we…”

“Do if your mother has been watching you and finds out that you are seeing someone?” Oliver completed.

_I always loved that you could do that._

Oliver smiled, “I can’t wait to make you my wife someday.  Felicity, you have no idea how awful these years have been for me knowing that I left you.”

“It’s okay, Oliver.  It is over now and we will end this.”

“I know,” he nodded, “And to answer your question because I do think your mother will get suspicious, perhaps you could say that you started seeing a man named Jonas Michaels and he is the brother of the wife of Thea’s boss.  Your mother knows about Thea working right?”

She nodded, “That could work.”

“I know you are afraid.”

Suddenly, they heard a loud knocking on the door.

_“Stay here.”_

She nodded, “ _Be careful.”_

Oliver slowly walked to the door and looked out the peephole.  He saw it was Thea.

_“Felicity, get dressed.  It is our daughter.”_

“I know you are there,” Thea whined at the door.

Oliver opened it, “What’s going on?”

Tommy caught up to Thea, “Damn, you are speedy.”

Thea rolled her eyes, “Can we come in or should we come back later when you guys are done?” she replied.

Oliver opened the door as Felicity walked out.

“What’s wrong?”

“We think we figured out why we are special,” Tommy answered.

* * *

 “Wait, your daughter is finally seeing someone and you don’t know who,” Helena Bertinelli chuckled at Donna during their weekly brunch.

“We don’t share as much as we used to.  When she first had Thea, she had to rely on me once Oliver took their son, good riddance.”

“And if he hadn’t you would have anyways,” Helena replied.

“That is beside the point.  Now, she is much more private,” Donna said of her daughter, “But she did say she would come to the meeting.”

“Good.  We need all of us together.  I heard rumor of an uprising.”

“What?” Donna questioned loudly.

“Shhhh,” Helena replied, “Calm down, Donna.  The women are still stronger but I heard whispers of other wolves or shifters coming into the territory.  They may be nothing to worry about it but we need your daughter’s mind to find out.”

“Yes, fortunately, she inherited my looks and her father’s brain.”

“May he rest in pieces,” Helena clinked her glass against Donna’s.

* * *

“So let me get this straight, you went into the woods, alone,” Oliver stated gruffly, “And somehow you felt that you combined into one wolf?”

“Could this be what the texts meant, Oliver?”

“I am just trying to figure out how or why?”

“We think it has something to do that we were both thinking or feeling the same thing at the same time,” Tommy answered.

“What do you mean, Tommy?” his mother asked.

“We were talking and we started thinking”

“About how we wanted to know the parents we never got to know,” Thea finished for him.

Felicity felt her heart shatter for the genius son she never knew and his sister who never got to know her father. Felicity looked at Oliver.

“It is more than just thinking the same,” Felicity responded.

“What do you mean, Felicity?” Oliver asked.

“You felt the same thing at the same time.”

“So it’s an emotional response,” Thea completed.

“And how are we supposed to feel the same thing at the right time?” Tommy asked.

“By learning to trust each other and remembering who you are both as people and wolves,” their mother said.

“I also think it is time to do some training beyond shifting,” Oliver added.

Felicity and Tommy rolled their eyes as Oliver grinned at his daughter’s excitement.

“This is why I call her Speedy,” Felicity nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed my muse!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There is a surprise for everyone.

“I never realized how fast Thea was,” Felicity said as she watched her daughter jump from platform to platform.

“I did,” Roy responded, “I remember when she caught up to me after I tried to steal her purse.

“You WHAT?” Oliver bellowed.

“That’s how we met.  It was before I worked with Jon.  I was a poor kid trying to help my neighbors who had kids and no food when I saw her.  She ran after me and took it back and told me if I needed money or whatever that I could work with Jon who regularly helped those who needed it.”

“Really?” Felicity asked.

He nodded, “Your daughter is something else.”

“Just like her mother,” Oliver replied and Felicity looked at him with a smile.

Thea came back to the start to towel off, “So how’d I do?”

“Impressive.  But can your mother do that?”

“Yeah…nope.  In my other form, yes but I am much better behind computers.”

“That’s what Tommy said but you should see him now.  Get ready and just run and jump as best as you can without stopping.  It helps with speed and agility as well as awareness,” Oliver told her.

“Whatever,” Felicity rolled her eyes and Oliver just shook his head and she started.

“I am going to head to the archery area,” Thea said and her father followed her.

What he saw before him was amazing.  His daughter had nearly perfect form and focus. 

“Wow.”

She turned, “What?  It wasn’t bad.”

“No it was really good.  If you do that in a fast pace, it would be perfect.”

“Really?” she beamed.

“Yes.  Here is how you can speed it up,” he walked over and began showing her ways to shoot faster with the same accuracy.

* * *

Thea and Felicity went home a bit later.

“So, tonight is the meeting with the clan?” she asked her mother.

“Yes it is.”

“What do you think is going to happen?” Thea asked.

“I have no idea.  I remember mom saying that they thought shifters were coming to take over.”

“I am really worried.”

Felicity walked over and held her daughter.

“I know.  I won’t lie I am too.  Knowing what we know now, my stomach is tied in knots and I have to figure out how I will remain calm.”

“We can do this, right? Gather everyone who isn’t a shifter and fight the clan.”

“I think so.  The clan isn’t as strong as it used to be.”

“Be careful tonight mom.  We can’t let them know that dad is still alive.”

“Calling him dad huh?” Felicity smiled at her daughter.

Thea nodded, “I guess there is something about family connection.  We can’t lose them again, mom.”

“We won’t.”

* * *

Felicity met her mother at the meeting.  Donna had suggested they drive together but she told her that she had something to do later and didn’t want to inconvenience her.  Felicity felt the nerves in her stomach start to swirl.  Something bad was going to happen and she had to let Oliver know where she was in case.

_“Oliver?”_

_“Felicity, what’s wrong?”_

_“I think something bad is going to happen tonight.”_

_“Where are you?”_

_“I’m at the clan meeting in the church on seventh and Lincoln.”_

_“Okay.  If I don’t hear from you by midnight, I am gathering everyone.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

Felicity took a deep breath and got out of her car.  She saw her mother by the door and stopped to hug her before going in.

“Hello Lissy,” Helena said as she saw the younger woman, “I’ve been bugging your mother when she would bring you to one of the meetings.”

“Hello Mrs. Bertinelli.”

“Please, girl, call me Helena.  Now that you are one of us, there is no reason to do that Mrs. Thing.”

Felicity nodded as she heard the leader of the clan speak.

“Hello ladies.  I see you all are well.  For those of you who don’t know her, Felicity Smoak, Donna’s daughter has joined us this evening and we have something from important to discuss.”

Everyone said “Hello” to Felicity as their leader paused.

“Ladies, we have heard rumors of shifters coming into the Glades before our plan can be executed properly.”

“What plan?” asked Felicity.

“Well, the plan to destroy the Glades my dear.”

Felicity’s eyes grow huge, “Wait, what?  Why?”

“Because it is holding the city back,” Donna said, “and if there are poor disgusting shifters…”

“Donna, we can explain that part later.  Felicity, the clan feels that destroying and rebuilding will not only be what is best for the city but also the clan especially if other werewolves are trying to take over.  The clan has been in control of this area and needs to remain that way.  Do you understand?” she asked sharply.

Felicity simply nodded before asking, “How do you plan to destroy it?”

“We learned of a device that could cause tectonic shifts and after doing some research, Iris West found that there is a plate under the Glades.  If placed in the right location, we could…”

“Destroy the Glades in a seemingly natural way without anyone suspecting otherwise.”

Everyone smiled at her response, “Exactly.  The problem is the machine isn’t complete.  Dr. Markov died of a heart attack before it could be fully tested.  He did leave some research though.”

“This is where you come in, sweetie,” her mother touched her shoulder.

“What do you mean?” her daughter asked.

“Well, we believe that you could easily finish the machine based on his records and your tech know-how.  We could do this and the city could start fresh and if we do it soon, we won’t have to fend off the other shifters and werewolves.”

The leader now stood in front of Felicity, “What do you say, Felicity?”

Felicity felt the bile rising in her throat as she knew what her answer had to be, “Okay.”

Donna and everyone smiled, “Fantastic. How soon do you think you can start it?”

“It depends on how much he had built.”

Iris spoke, “I can show you the machine.  We kept it in a warehouse on Juniper Street.”

“Well, let’s move on to further business, shall we ladies?”

_“It’s worse than I thought.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


End file.
